Teens vs magic
by IhartKakashi101
Summary: Mix 5 hero's and a magic school, you get disastor. Teen titans go to hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: sigh, lets get this over with, I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans… HAPPY!**

**Stories start with 'once upon a time… and so on, not this one. There is no happy ending, but that's fine with some of us. **

Lying on her bed, Starfire looked up at the ceiling, and decided to get up. She looked over at her mumbo Jumbo alarm clock, and saw that it was 5:00.

"Joyous! Perhaps friend Robin will join me in viewing the rising of the earths sun!"

Getting up, Starfire quickly put on her regular attire. Brushing her hair, she ran up to the roof.

She was not disappointed.

Standing in front of the rising sun, black hair was blowing. A tall frame, about a foot taller than her, was admiring the ocean. "Robin?" she asked instantly.

Robin looked up, to see the very goddess he was thinking about. "Hey Star." He said softly. He sat down to see he take a seat next to him. Hormones were screaming at him to hold her, never let her go.

He liked her…a lot. Everything about her was perfect. Inside and out. God, he wanted to kiss her. She shivered from the breeze-blowing in. he surprisingly wrapped his arms around he and covered them with his cape. She placed her head on he hook of his neck, bravely. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Cy, stop hogging up the door, I wanna see!" Beast Boy whined. "Shut up! Wait… OMG!" Cyborg saw as robin rapped his arms around Star.

"Move it tin can!" BB whispered, and turned into a fly, and went in closer to get a better look. "What are you doing?" asked a monotone voice behind them. "Shush! Maybe robin will admit his feelings, this time." Said Cyborg as he put a finger to his lips.

Out of nowhere, an owl, swooped down, to where Robin and Starfire were sitting. "BEAST BOY!" Raven and Cyborg yelled in their quietist whisper. "Dude! I'm right here!" Said Beast Boy as he popped out in front of the door.

"Then what does that owl doing out in broad daylight? And what's on its leg?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire and Robin were staring at the sun, well… Starfire was, Robin was to busy gazing at her.

"Robin, Robin, Friend ROBIN!" Starfire yelled. "Yes?" Robin asked, snapping out of his daze. "Are you ill? You are turning red." Starfire said giggling. "I'm fine," he said, blushing even more. Star raised her face, mere inches from his. "Are you sure friend?" she asked. Robin leaned closer, until they were almost touching noses. "Star, just call me Robin." He asked. "Alright Robin, but what is that animal doing over above us?"

Robin looked up. Sure enough, an owl was circling them. "Aren't owls supposed to…" Robin didn't get to finish.

The owl swooped down right at them. "Eek!" Starfire yelled. She jumped, and fell on Robin, landing on his chest. She was touching noses with him, and his arms were around her slim waist. "Star" Robin mumbled. He moved his mouth so close to hers, when the owl landed on his head, hooting.

'Damn it!' he thought. The perfect moment ruined. He heard a crash, and turned to see Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven on the floor.

"Aw shit." BB said. They got up awkwardly, brushing themselves off. Starfire quickly got up, blushing a lot, making her look cuter than ever.

The owl was still on Robin's head. He reached for the owl, but it jumped out of the way. He sat up, and the owl came closer to him, sticking its leg out. Five letters were attached to its leg.

Robin took the five, they were addressed to him and his friends. The owl hooted, and flew off. "Cool new way for air mail." Beast Boy joked. Raven and Cyborg just shook their heads in disbelief of his horrible timing.

Robin handed out the letters, and read his own.

'Dear Richard Grayson' aka Robin

I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Term begins September 1st, arrive at platform nine and three quarters in London England. We are sending the game keeper to meet you in London England at the Leaky Cauldron where there are rooms arranged for you. The following is the list of supplies for class. Your train shall be departing at 11:00.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

"Ok, anyone else weirded out?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere else.

"Sir, I just received this letter stating that I am to attend this 'Hogwarts'" said a tall, muscular frame stood in the shadows with a black outfit with a red X on it. A skull mask with another red x on it.

"I am aware of that fact, the Titans have also attained a letter with the same letter. I have spoken with an old friend who will…assist me. For I am also in position the letter telling me that I am the new teacher… of defense against the dark arts."

The man turned around, he wore a black and orange jump suit, a mask on his face, with one eye showing. His mask was half orange and half black.

"Pack you're bags my apprentice, we are going to London." He said.

'I'll see you soon cutie.' Red x thought.

**Phew, I did some fixing up on my chapters. YAY! FIRST FIC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: fights with self… I don't…own… HARRY POTTER OR TEEN TITANS! If I did, I would be rolling in money in Hawaii, but I don't so I get the cold nNew York weather, sigh.**

"OK, is this a trap?" Raven asked, still no emotion in her voice.

"If it is, it's probably by some stupid villain who needs to seriously work on his idea's." Robin replied, still mad about being interrupted, damn owls.

"But friends, what is this witchcraft, and how do these people know are real names?" Starfire asked, still blushing from the last chapter.

"WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? TELLING ME TO BRING MY BABY ALL THE WAY TO ENGLAND! SHE"LL RUST!" Cyborg yelled, still obsessing over machines, figures.

"Dudes! Have any of you read Harry Potter? This is so awesome! I knew that Hogwarts was real!" said Beast Boy, still an idiot.

"You can read?" asked Raven. She earned herself a glare from Beast Boy. "Yes, I do know, how do you think I got all does great tofu recipes!" he stated. "Please friend Beast boy, I thought you merely took your white goodness and fried it with the wonderful fungus in the fridge?" Starfire stated innocently.

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled. This stopped everyone. "Guys, it's June 31st. We should send our replies. Star, I'll lend you my Harry Potter books so you get an idea, everyone else, write your replies, Cy, get the T-Ship ready." He commanded as he walked to the roof door. Starfire flying after him. "When shall we leave?" she asked. "In two days." He replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry sat nervously on his seat, glancing around. It was Bills and Fleur's wedding, and it was held at the Weasly household. They were outside, with a huge white tent covering their heads.

He was sitting next to Ron at his left, and Hermione at his right.

Every teacher at Hogwarts had appeared, well…except for Snape and…Dumbledore.

Aura's, everyone from the order of the phoenix, some goblins and wizards from gringotts, and more. It was almost as big as Dumbledore's funeral. Even the prat, Percy had showed up, but he was standing in the back.

Ron, The twins, Charlie, Mr.Weasley, Lupin, and Harry were Bills best men. Ginny as the ring carrier and flower girl. Harry was surprised that Wizard weddings were just like muggle weddings.

Bill had just said "I Do." (Much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure) and was putting a gold ring on Fleur's finger. Harry could also see madam Maxine (who could miss her?) cheering, and Fleur's parents sitting next to her, grinning.

Bills head was still in bandages, and his eyes ere darting, like a wolfs, but, he looked very handsome in his tux.

After the wedding, Harry spoke with the twins and Ron while Hermione spoke with Ginny. "Oi, I heard that there are new 7th years at Hogwarts!" Fred or George said.

"Really! They are joining the school at 7th year? Has it ever happened before?" Ron asked. "No, and I hear that they are from America to!" Fred/George said. "Damn yanks" Harry muttered, and caused Ron to chuckle.

"And I do hope that you will treat them nicely!" said Headmistress McGonagall who was walking by.

"Professor, who's the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher?" Ginny asked.

"A Mr. Wilson, he is experienced, and knows these new students." The professor replied.

"Hope this chap knows what he's dealing with." Ron said. "I bet a gallon that he will be dead by the end of the year!" Fred (guessing) said. "Two gallons that he'll be put in the Looney bin." Said George (I think.) "Naw, he'll run away." Harry said.

"Harry, Ron, we'll go to Diagon ally in two days if that's ok with you?" Hermione asked. "Sure." They both replied.

**Ya! I am done with second chapter! REVIEW PEOPLE! OHHHH slade is up to no good! Next chapter, Titans in London! **

**Harry: Review so I can leave!**

**Robin: Review on when I should admit to star my feelings!**

**Me: Shut up idiots, but seriously, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YA! I would like to thank everyone one who read this story! Your pleasure brings me Happiness (kind of) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: special thanks to Ruby Mistress! Thank you so much! My first reviewer!**

It was hard task, but in 48 hours, Robin managed to get all the titans packed, called titans east to watch over the city, congratulate Starfire on finishing the first 4 books, and still have time to obsess over Slade. Could a normal person do it? NO. And yet, Robin could.

"MEAT GRASS STAIN!" a huge yell and bang was heard from the kitchen. Robin entered the room to see a calm, peaceful morning lay out.

Raven was meditating, Starfire was starting on the fourth book of Harry Potter, and Cyborg was having a fight with a green t-rex. Yep, a good day was ahead.

"LISTEN TO ME TIN CAN! I HAVE BEEN THOSE ANIMALS YOU'R COOKING! WE ARE NOT HAVING THEM ON THE TRIP TO LONDON!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Then don't eat it!" Cyborg yelled. "WELL I WON'T YOU…" Beast boy paused to think of a good comeback.

"Ok team, here's the plan, are all your bags on the T-ship?" Robin asked. Raven and Starfire nodded, Cyborg yelled a frustrated "YES!" as he was trying to pry an angry green bee out of his eye.

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD COMBACK!" he yelled.

Beast boy changed back, sat on the floor, and tried to think of a good one.

"Good, we are going to board now, I brought wicked scary 5 and that documentary on hot dogs that Starfire wants to see, lets go."

Starfire and raven stood up, and entered the elevator, followed by a beaming Cyborg with a basket full of meaty goodness, a quiet Beast Boy, still trying to think of a comeback, and a regular Robin, thinking of the long 14 hour trip ahead of them. Wait…

"Yo, Cy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah?" replied Cyborg.

"Did you modify the engines?" asked boy blunder… Wonder.

"Yep, the trip will take us at least 5 hours." He replied.

"Good." Robin said.

The titans entered the launch deck, and headed for their seats on the ship. When they were all comfortable, Cyborg started the count down.

They were launched through the water, and went through the long tunnel.

Finally, reaching the surface, they shot into the air at record speed.

"ALL right! We are off!" yelled Cyborg.

"Hmmm" Starfire was reading her book.

Raven was clicking through the computer, trying to find as much information on Hogwarts as possible.

"I do not understand, why are we chosen to come to this 'Hogwarts'?" Starfire asked.

"We were chosen because we have special talents Star, and we'll start in the 7th year." Robin replied as he watched Wicked Scary.

"I see." Star said, not really convinced.

Cyborg was pigging out, and Beast Boy was sill thinking of a good comeback.

"I believe I shall fly out side." She said, looking out.

"Be careful." Robin said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Starfire was soaring through the clouds, happy as can be. Deciding to show off for Robin, she dove to almost touching the water.

The waves lapped at her out stretched hand, and she giggled. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn to see a black dot, just behind the T-Ship. Shaking it off, she flew back to the T-Ship, feeling refreshed.

**5 hours later!**

"YEAH!" Beast boy cheered when he saw more than ocean in the distance, not surprisingly, he still couldn't figure out a comeback.

"Finally." Raven said.

The T-ship touched down on a helicopter pad that was on top of the Bar they had assumed to be the Leaky Cauldron.

"DUDE, look at that DUDE!" Beast Boy pointed at a Huge man that reminded the titans of Glafore (Starfire nanny)

He as a giant of a man, his face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane, a long mangled beard covered the rest of his face He wore a giant coat for hundreds of pockets.

He was waving, a warm smile on his face, beetle black eyes glinting in the light.

The titans got out of their ship, their trunks traileing behind them, carried by Raven's magic.

"'Hello Titans!" the giant had a huge booming voice. "I'm Hagrid, 'eeper of the keys and gamekeeper fo' Hogwarts!"

The titans immediately liked him.

"You're rooms are ready. The titans then noticed a bald man behind Hagrid.

"Oi! Rest, we'll go shopping tomorrow!" Hagrid beamed.

"TIN CAN!" Beast Boy shouted out of the blue. Hagrid looked at him strangely for a minuet.

"Man, took you that long for a come back?" said Cyborg as he shook his head.

**PHEW! That had so many corrections to make! Hope that you liked it. REVIEW DAMN IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: WOW! Thank you everybody! THANK YOU mangefangirl! Thank u Ruby Mistress! Thank You niki! Such nice reviews! **

**I CAN DO IT! HEHEHEHEHE!**

**by the way people, who should Draco date? Should Harry and Ron fall for Starfire? Will Beast boy ever think of a good comeback? I need answers! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**

Raven stretched out on her bed. She turned over to see Starfire in the other bed. Raven stood up, and pulled on her cloak.

She walked over to the mirror where she could brush her hair. She thought of Hogwarts, and couldn't help but feel excited.

"Beast Boys cute, isn't he?" said a voice. "WHAT?" Raven said, trying REALLY hard not to show her surprise, wasn't that what she just thought?

"Hello? You really need to get the back of your head, there's a huge not." Said the voice again.

"Wait, are you alive?" asked Raven as she stared into the mirror.

"Well duh." Said her reflection.

"I need my tea." Muttered Raven as she walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beast Boy looked around the dimly lit tavern.

Finding the bar tender, he asked, "Do you have any tofu?" the bar tender stared and shook his head.

Beast Boy sighed, and decided to get vegan oatmeal. Staring into the sweet oats, he thought hard of the best comeback ever. (A/N not to bright is he?).

Cyborg took a seat next to him, munching on some bacon and sausages. "Morning BB." He said.

"AHA! MUSH BRAINS!" BB yelled.

"What? Cyborg asked, then it dawned on him.

"Look, there's Raven, and why is she not wearing a bra?" Cyborg asked.

"WHERE!" Beast Boy cried.

"WEDGIE!" Screamed Cyborg.

"DUDE! THAT HURTS!" yelled Beast Boy. The two then noticed that they were getting a lot of weird looks.

"Yo, BB, Here, where this ring, I made it when I went to spy on brother Blood." Cyborg whispered as he handed BB the ring.

"Ok dude." Beast boy said as he slipped it on. "DUDE!" he yelled.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "I just noticed that your not a tin can!" shouted the changeling.

"Keep it down guys." Said Robin as he walked over to them. Robin was wearing a button up shirt, jeans, and Vans (A/N I LOVE VANS!). He was also wearing dark sunglasses.

"WOW!" I didn't notice you." Said Beast Boy. Yeah. The titans are wearing normal clothes (the horror.)

The girls came down later, and greeted the guys. Starfire was wearing jeans and a red tan top. Raven was wearing black jeans, and a dark purple turtle neck sweater.

"Ello mates." Greeted Hagrid. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, where are we going first?" asked Robin.

"Gringotts, to exchange your money for regular knots and sickles and Galleons." He replied.

The titans and Hagrid walked out of the pub, and into a small courtyard with a trashcan. A brick wall stood in front of them.

"Ummm friend Hagrid, where are we going?" asked Starfire.

Hagrid took out a pink umbrella. "Titans, welcome to Diagon alley." Said Hagrid as the brick wall formed into an archway. They walked through. If you asked the titans if they would like eight eyes, they would have accepted. There were stores selling robes, a store that sold broomsticks

"Are we going to be doing a lot of sweeping?" asked Beast Boy. Hagrid chuckled

as cyborg elbowed him saying, "Doofus, it's for qudditch!" "I knew that!" Beast boy cried.

They walked into a huge marble building with a real goblin standing out side.

They walked up to a huge counter where a goblin was working at.

"We'd like to exchange 1,000 dollars." Robin said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They Titans went their separate ways; the guys went to get robes, the girls to get everyone's books. Hagrid said that he had to get some dragon fertilizer for pumpkins, and would meet them at the wand shop later.

**AT THE BOOKSTORE**:

"Raven, where are our books located?" asked Starfire as the passed weird men and women in robes, kids looking at **How to curse your friends and Enemies for Dummies**. "Here, there's **Transfiguration 7, Charms level 7, Potions level 7, Herbeology, Ancient Ruins, Astrology**, etc.

They grabbed 5 copies of those books and waited in line. The Door opened, and

Starfire turned to see a boy who REALLY looked like Robin, only his eyes were green. But, he had the same build, same hair gelled, sort of same clothes, and same grin.

Shrugging it off, she turned around, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss, where are the Ancient Ruin copies?" she turned to see the same boy.

"Oh, over there, what is your name what's your favorite color, where do you live, and will you be my friend?" She asked.

He smiled, and said, "My names Xavier, red and black, Earth, and I would love to. What's your name?" He asked.

"Star. Err, Kori Anders." Star/Kori said.

"I hope to see you around Kori, and thank you for helping me." Xavier said winking, and walked away.

"Star! Come on!" called Raven.

"Yes Friend!" Kori called, and walked out of the store with the books. She didn't see Xavier watch her with a smirk on his face.

**ROBES!**

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy entered the robe shop, where a friendly witch welcomed them.

"Hogwarts dears?" she asked. They nodded and she led them into the dressing rooms. They entered, a boy with a pale face, gray eyes, and slicked back blond hair, stood. (Guess who)

He was being measured by floating measurements that were doing it by them selves. He looked up, and smirked. The titans stood, and felt the measurers zip around them.

"What's your names?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Richard, these are my friends Victor and Gar." Robin answered

"Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes." Answered Victor.

"I haven't seen you around." He said.

"We are being transferred from Dumstrang with are two other friends." Said Richard.

"Ahh, I wanted to attend Dumstrang, but mother couldn't bare not being around me, but there are so many mud bloods at Hogwarts." Said the pale faced jerk.

"There is nothing wrong with mud bloods!" said Gar angrily.

The pale boy said nothing, but, a few minutes later, three people entered the robe shop.

"Richard?" called a voice.

"Hey." Called Richard.

"Kori! Don't…" cried Ravens voice as foot steps walked towards the fitting room. Starfire appeared in her robe, smiling.

The pale boys eyes widened as he saw the beautiful girl enter. She ran up and hugged Richard. "There you are friend, we had trouble locating you three!" she said.

Pale boy stepped down, and walked away. "Hello!" called Starfire. He stopped and turned. She walked towards him. "What is your name?" she asked. He smirked and bowed.

" Draco Malfoy." He replied.

**WANDS!**

The titans walked into Olivanders wand shop. They looked around, and a man popped out of nowhere. "Hello." He said. "Are you Olivander?" asked Raven. "No, the Death eaters have taken Olivander, I am Roger, the new owner." Roger said in a sad tone.

"Oh Ya, I forgot about that." Muttered Raven. "Let us get your wands!" Roger said in a happier tone.

"Mr. Stone, you will go first!" Cyborg nodded.

"Ahh lets see, how about a dragon heartstring Cedar wand!" Roger handed a dark brown wand to Cyborg and asked him to flick it. Cyborg obliged, and made sparks fly.

"Excellent!" Roger cried.

"Ms. Roth! If you please, a holy phoenix feather!" he handed her a light brown wand. She flicked it, and made Rogers desk clean it self.

"EXCELLENT! I was meaning to clean it for some time! Ms. Anders, you are next!" Roger cried.

He handed her a unicorn and phoenix tail wand. It was dark brown. She flicked it, and made a white rose appear out of nowhere. "Fantastic! you may keep the rose, Mr. Grayson?" Roger said.

He handed Robin a 12-inched one with the single hair from a male unicorn. It was the color of ash. Robin took it, and flicked and silver smoke rings came out.

"Very good, Mr. Logan?" said Roger, still enthusiastic. "A Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, rather thick." Exclaimed Roger. BB flicked it, and it went off like a blast from a gun!

"Very good! All of those were prepaid, off you go!" Roger waved as the Titans left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hagrid met up with them, and they decided to get ice cream. While eating, they told Hagrid of Draco.

"Oi! That reminds me, I want you to meet a few friends of mine! There they are at the potion shop! Les go!" cried Hagrid, and they were off.

**XXXXXXXX**

At the potion shop, the titans looked at cauldrons while Hagrid called his friends.

"Teen titans, Meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly!" announced Hagrid as he walked over with three people at his side.

**WHEW! Done with this chapter! Cliffee! Hope you like it! I'm on a roll! Spent 1 hour looking up wands, not easy. I wonder how the meeting is going to be between Harry and the Titans? I wonder when I will finally get them all to school? LISTEN! VERY IMPORTANT! I need to know if you want the titans in the same houses, or different! NEED YOU TO TELL ME PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! "THANK YOU!" Now for you people who think its fun to question, I'll explain. **

**YES! I do realize that the Harry potter book and the real thing are in this story; I am having it more CLEARLY explained in this chapter. Sorry if it's really confusing, I'm not mentioning it anymore! **

**Anyway, there are great reviewers out there, I love getting all your reviews and opinions. **

**THANK YOU Ruby Mistress, mangafangirl, niki, Blaze123, titangirlrox, samuraigurl1213, OppositesAttract19 (I love your review! Kakashi ROCKS!) , Whitedarkness, nerdman. **

**By the way, I have made some very tough decisions. Couples are going to be switched from here to there, thanks to teenage goodness. **

**On with the story, thank you for reading it! By the way, sorry for the long update, school is out to murder me! **

**DISCLAMER: "bad news people! I don't own teen titans or Harry potter!" Looks round to make sure that no one is looking. "But Kakashi will always be mi… shit." The disclaimer people pop out of nowhere and start battling to the death with IhartKakashi101.**

Have you ever dreamt that you could meet your hero? Many people have. IhartKakshi101 dreams of meeting Kakashi. Hermione always wanted to meet Merlin. Beast Boy always dreamt of meeting his two heroes', the guy who invented fortune cookies and Harry Potter. Before the accident, Beast Boy would stay up late, just to finish the books. Everyone who reads Harry Potter have always dreamt that it was real.

Well, it is, along time a go, there was a very close to being a squib witch. She couldn't do anything right, and was often teased. But, with the downfall of the dark lord, she started writing about it. She loved to write. She heard about Harry, and started following along with what he did. Throughout the years, she gathered important details on him. Interviewed people, stalked, asked around. Finally, she got Harry to give her his life story. She wrote 6 books on it. The Ministry of Magic forbade her from selling it to the muggle, but she did. She is now the richest person in London.

**ON with the story!**

The titans stared. "Whoa." Said BB. "This is very…" Raven stated.

"Interesting, hello, my name is Hermione Granger, you are the new students? Interesting, this is Ron and Harry." Hermione said in almost a business tone.

"Hey." Ron said. "Hello." Harry said in a bored tone. "Woozier! You're, you're, your Harry POTTER!" screamed beast boy with starry eyes. "Ya…" Harry said, to busy looking around, thinking that it was getting tiring with all the people explaining.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, we have to go now, hope to see you on the train! Bye Hagrid!" Hermione said waving as she dragged the two boys away. "You didn't have to be so rude!" Hermione whispered angrily to the two.

"Did you see the girls? They can't be human!" Ron said drooling. Hermione hit him over the head. "You can't be too careful." said Harry, he had gotten more distant ever since Dumbledore… "Harry, be kinder!" Said Hermione as she glared daggers at the two.

If looks could kill shudder, you don't want to know.

**WITH THE TITANS**

"Wow! Harry potter!" BB said daydreaming. "And he said hey!" Beast boy exclaimed.

Yea, maybe he'll smile at you next time." Raven said. "You really think so!" asked BB. Raven rolled her eyes. " Yep, those kids, always etting' into trouble." Hagrid mumbled. "Right, Hagrid, can we go back?" asked robin. "Right, right." Said Hagrid. They started walking out, but raven looked back for a few minutes, a black-cloaked figure caught her attention. Shrugging it off, she walked away; unaware of the smirk she was receiving.

"WAKE UP FRIEND BEAST BOY!" screamed Starfire for the 5th time. "Sigh, stand back star." Said raven. 'Azrath Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she cried as black energy covered bease boys mattress and held him high off the ground where a fan was. Raven placed his under shirt on the fan as Starfire giggled and turned the fan on.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Beast boy. "Morning girls!" said cyborg cheerily as he walked into the room like nothing was wrong. "Good morning friend!" said Starfire as Raven nodded. "Lets go for some pan cakes." Suggested cyborg as he held out his arms and they both took hold, walking down to the pub downstairs. "AH, GUYS!" cried Beast boy.

"Hagrid, how exactly are we going to get to the train station with out getting unnecessary attention?" asked Robin. "Well, we leave in an 'our, the ministry well send a few cars… most likely." Hagrid said as he drank some tea. "Good." Said robin. Leaning back, he looked at the ceiling, thinking. He heard the fan in the room he shared with CY and BB turn on, and some screaming. Actually, t was more like girl shrieking, but since the girls were down here, he knew it was beast boy.

After awhile, Thom came on (A/N the bar tender. To lazy to look up his name) announcing that the cars were there. Hagrid helped the titans load their bags onto the cars, and waved good-bye as he watched them leave.

When they arrived at the station, the chauffeurs got some carts for the titans, and bowed good-bye. "What do we do now friends?" asked Kori. "We find platform nine and three quarters." Answered Richard as he walked towards platform nine.

The teens stared at where platform mine and 3 quarters was supposed to be. "Who goes fist?" asks Gar. "I will." Says Raven as she walks to o the wall, taps to see if its solid, than steps through it with the titans with their mouths open anime style, got to love it.

After Raven, victor and gar went next which left Kori and Richard. Kori stared at the wall and sighed, Richard noticing this took her hand in his. "Don't worry." He whispered as he led her to the wall as they stepped through together into the station.

They stepped onto the train, and looked for some empty compartments. Finding some in the back, they put their trunks on the racks and sat down. "DUDE! THIS IS SO AWSOME!" Beast boy shouted causing the titans and the readers to jump. "Well sorry, not that much dialogue going around here." Said Beast boy in a huff. The train started.

"Friend Hermione!" shouted Kori as she saw Hermione, and Ron walking to the front of the train. "Hi Kori!" said Hermione happily. "Where are you and friend Ron going?" asked Kori. "Prefects cabin, we will see you in a while!" said Hermione still cheerfully as she waved and walked away, dragging away Ron who was drooling and blushing because she actually remembered is name.

Grinning, Kori reentered the cabin where Raven was reading while Richard worked on his laptop. Victor and Gar were having a pen-clicking contest. They were seeing who could click the fastest.

"GIVE UP GREENY!" yelled victor as he clicked faster than you could see. "WHO U CALLIN GREEN! I am GREEN NO LONGER U CARNIVOR!" yelled Gar. "Hey, can I sit here?"

The Kori looked up to see Harry staring down at her. Blushing for some reason that she didn't understand, Kori said, "Of course Harry." This caught Richards's attention. Did Kori just not say 'Friend!' "Thanks, so what house do you think you'll be pt in?" asked Harry. "Ohhh… yes! The house! Well, I won't mind, most likely hufflepuff." Replied Kori.

Harry smiled at her flustered ness. It reminded him of Ginny, but the eyes… damn it all, she looked like his mother. The eye's most of all, reminded him of his. "You would be good in Gryffindor., " he said. Wait, could she be blushing because of his rudeness last time? "Kori, I'm sorry about our first meeting, I was rude." He said sincerely.

Kori blushed, thinking about last time. "No worries friend!" she said happily. Soon, the two were deep in conversation about Hogwarts. Harry said that he would help get to class. She thanked him again

"Kori, what's Dumstrang like?" Harry asked. "Well…" shoot! She had to think of some thing quick.

"Dark damp, and cramped, not that much fun." Said Richard not looking up from his laptop. He had actually been listening into the conversation.

"Yes! What friend Richard said!" said Kori happily. "Ahh, wish Draco went." Harry said leaning back. Gar and Victor had gotten bored and decided to go look for the food cart. Raven saw some Goth guys and started talking to them. So, now all the ones left were Harry, Richard and Kori.

"Missed me potter?" asked a sneer voice. Harry jumped in surprise and saw his enemy.

"You wish prat." Harry answered.

"Looks like I just met you two again." Said Draco with a wave of his hand, as he examined Kori. His smirk grew larger; his goons from Syltherin also saw Kori and chuckled.

"Go away bastard." Harry said, noticing the looks of yearning that were moving towards Kori, "Tsssk tssk, didn't Dumbledore teach you any manners. Guest host relationship." Said Draco with a cold laugh as he steppedin.

Confused, Kori watched, puzzled over the words. Yet, she felt uncomfortable with all the looks she was receiving. She heard a sigh, and saw Richard close his computer with a click, which went unnoticed to everyone but herself.

He stood up, and stood about the same height as Harry, He has grown so much! Thought Kori. Wait, that didn't matter, hmmm, these things called hormones are certainly disturbing me she thought.

"Any trouble?" asked Richard. Draco stared at him and smirked. "Just the fact that you and your pretty little friend here should really consider your choice in friends." He replied. Richard saw Kori stand in anger.

"Stupid prat!" said Harry as he prepared to curse him.

"What's going on?" asked a stern, cold voice. Harry, Richard, and Kori turned in surprise t he new occupant of he compartment.

"Nothing Xavier." Said Draco without turning around. Harry could see...what? Fear pass quickly through Draco's eyes.

"Seems like something." He said in his cold voice. For some reason, Richard couldn't help but feel like there was something familiar with the guy who stood there. He looked a lot like him self.

"Friend Xavier!" shouted Kori, which caused Draco, Richard, Harry, and Draco's goons to cover their ears.

"Kori!" Said Xavier, his cold expression changed to a smiling one as Kori gave him a big hug. Xavier grinned at all the glares he received from the guys, feeling like he had won the lottery.

Harry's eye was twitching and Robin was just about to kill the guy when that same person let go of Kori, and walked out, pulling Draco by the ear. "I hope to see you soon Kori!" he said waving.

"Draco, pansy's killing me, she wants to know where you are." Said Xavier in a cheerful voice.

"Fuck that little…" he got a punch on the head. "Don't use that language with me!" Xavier scolded.

"Just because the dark lord trust you…" again Draco was cut off with Xavier's cheerful voice saying.

"Now, now, no mentioning the dark one little one!" Draco grumbled as he was dragged to the perfects room.

In the compartment, both Harry and Richard were speechless as Kori sat back down with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Kori, how do you know…" Now Richard was cut off when Hermione, Ron, Victor, Gar, and Raven all entered at the same time.

"What's up mates!"? Ron said cheerfully. "You don't want to know." Harry and Richard sad at the same time as Kori giggled. Suddenly, the train stopped with a shriek, the lamps turning off, and the hallways full of surprised screams.

"What the!" everyone in the compartment shouted! With a jerk, the train started again. "Ok…" said Raven. The lamps flared on again. "I'm going to speak with the conductor!" said Hermione. Ron and Raven followed. "I wonder what that was?" asked Gar. "Probably technical difficulties, I'll go check out the engine." Said Victor. Harry glanced out the window, shivering despite the cold as he saw that it was dark and raining hard. He remembered his third year, where the dementors… "Stand back!" yelled Harry suddenly to Richard Kori and Gar. "What…" asked Gar but, before getting his answer, the compartment turned chilly as a cloaked figure walked by. It paused, but kept walking.

Harry sighed in relief. Just the Order. They were making watches on the train, he should have remembered. He saw Kori and Gar shaking. Richard went over to comfort them, but Kori said she was fine, and would go change into her robes. They would be arriving soon in bout 10 minutes.

They all changed, and waited for the train to stop. When it did, they walked through the crowded hallways and to the nearest door. The teens stepped into the pouring rain where they heard a booming voice shout, "Fir's Years hear! F'IRS Years here! How a doing mates?" called Hagrid.

They waved to him, and walked to the nearest carriage. The ride up to the castle took only 5 minutes. The titans were amazed at the magnificence of the castle. IT WAS HUGE! They followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron up to the front hall where headmistress McGonagall beckoned for them.

They waited for everyone to enter. And soon enough, everyone was in the hall except the first years. Richard, Kori, Raven, Gar, And Victor stood by the head mistress on the staff table. There were whispers everywhere.

The headmistress called the first years in, and did the whole sorting hat fun stuff! (A/N well, sorry about the quickness!) When everyone was settled in except the titans, the headmistress called for silence.

Everyone looked up at her.

"This year at Hogwarts, We are accepting 6 new students to the academy." She said as the titans looked at each other confused. 6, but there was only… "Sorry I'm late!" yelled Xavier as he dashed through the hall, his hair wet and wet shirt clinging to his muscular stomach that caused all of the girls to swoon.

"Humph, the sorting for these students will begin." She took out a parchment from her robe and started reading off the names.

"Anders, Kori." She called.

Kori eeped as she slowly made her way to the stool where the sorting hat was sitting on. Gently, she put on the hat.

"_Hmm, let me see, very smart, Ravenclaw perhaps? No, no, you are gentle, what about hufflepuff?" _said a voice in her ear.

"Please, I want to be with robin!" she thought to her self. _"Hmm, so much courage perhaps… GRYFINDOR!"_ the voice shouted as the hall went into applause, The Gryffindor cheering loudly. Especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Grayson, Richard!" read McGonagall as Richard made his way to the hat. The moment he put in on, it screamed Gryffindor! Richard happily made his way to his best friends table, pleased with himself.

"Logan, Garfield!" read the head mistress.

Gar made his way to the hat, and shoved it on eagerly. The hat was silent for a few minutes before it shouted "HUFFLEPUF!" There was applause as gar waved to his friends and to a seat at the table next o a blond haired girl. (A/N guess whom).

" Roth, Raven!" called the head mistress, and not so eager about having her head read by a thing, put the hat on.

In a scared voice that was trembling, the hat shouted " RAVENCLAW!" quickly taking he hat off; Raven went to sit with the guy she met on the train, mumbling, "Stupid hat."

"Stone, Victor!" shouted the headmistress as Victor made his way to the hat. He put it on nervously. It took the hat a long time, but finally, it called out, "GRYFINDOR!" he sighed in relief, happy to be with his friends, and walked over to the table.

"Finally, White, Xavier!" cried the mistress, rubbing her throat tenderly. He strode over confidently, and gently put the hat on. "SLYTERIN!" The hat cried. Xavier waved to Kori, and took a seat next to Draco.

Thank you Students! We hope for you to enjoy you stay hear! Please, our newest member to the staff, MR. Wilson!"

**Gasp! SLADE! Hahaha! I did it! Sorry if some of you have problems with it, but I ensure to keep all the titans in the story. But it's more centered on Starfire! I hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh Ya! Next chapter! I would just like to say something. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love reading them; you guys make me blush! **

**(Takes in deep breath) Thank you **

**Blaze123 (giggle, I hart the great reviews you give me! Thank you)**

**Whitedarkness (I am glad that you think that it's an interesting story!)**

**ItalianGal6547 (thanks for the great compliment on Hagrid accent, I feel honored!)**

**OppositesAttract (again, KAKASHI ROCKS!)**

**Nerdman (thank you for all the advice, bear with me!)**

**Titangirlrox (I am lazy, don't get confused!)**

**Lucy (thank you!)**

**People, I am only doing this to make this chapter look longer.**

**Chitoryu (THANK YOU!)**

**Linkinparkh2over (omg! I love linkin park! I am listening to their song numb right now!)**

**Ruby Mistress (sniif- my very first Reviewer!)**

**Now that's done (sorry, don't flame, I just needed to show how much I appreciate all those great Reviews!) sorry if I didn't get you in. **

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue… Kakashi will always be MINE… if I owned him. **

It was a peaceful 8:oo in the morning at Hogwarts. Students were waking, walking down to the great hall while chatting on the latest gossip or how much they missed Bacon. Yes, birds were chirping, and the giant squid was eating some shrimp happily.

Harry leaned back on the windowsill, enjoying the last few moments before Ron got up. Dean and Seamus had already left, and Neville was still snoozing. It was almost like there was no danger, no death, no sadness, and no revenge. He had those few moments of true happiness.

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTT!" there goes the peacefulness. "FUCKFUCKFUCK! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I HAVE FIFTY-FOUR CRITICAL FILES SAVED ON THIS LAB TOP! DAMN YOU HOGWARTS PROTECTING MAGIC! DAMN YOU!" screamed Richard from the common room.

"Calm down man." Said Victor. "Yes friend, you can find your files later." said Kori.

"BUT I WAS SO #$ (A/N I realize that this is K+ rating, don't hurt me.) ON FINDING OUT WHO SLADE IS HE SEEMED TO B…HEY! YOUR RING IS MADE OUT OF ELECTRICITY! HOW CAME IT'S WORKING!" screamed Richard. "I got Hermione to put a spell on Garfield's and mine." Victor said in a matter of fact voice he used.

"Please, no more serious talk so we can go acquire the fast of the Break!" said Kori happily as she walked out, followed by a crying Richard and a happy Victor at the thought of meat.

Raven was sleeping soundly in her bed, smiling happily in her dreams. Her roommates were gone to breakfast, leaving hr to sleep.

A boy with green hair followed some Ravenclaw first years that were walking hopefully back to their common room. They stopped in front of the painting of a handsome young man with glasses on the bridge of his nose and holding a battred copy of a book that Garfield couldn't really see the title of. He heard a girl say their pass word "perspicto" the man beamed and swng open

Garfield quickly changed into a fly and zoomed in ight past the girls, hoping that Rae hadn't gone to breakfast yet.

A green fly went unnoticed by the Ravenclaw's as it zoomed in their dormitory, looking around. The fly made it's way up to one of the rooms where some 7th year girls were coming. The fly quickly zoomed in before they could close the door.

The Green insect landed on the edge of Ravens bed, and in the blink of an eye, transformed into a 17 year old boy with green hair.

He grinned evilly, and took Ravens hand in his own and held it to his cheek with his eyes closed, happy at the warmth.

Raven had long ago sensed Garfield's presence, and was curious to what he was doing. When he took her hand and held it to is cheek, she tried to restrain herself from blushing madly until remembering her fathers no longer possible threat, and let a tiny hint of blush cross her face, praying that the window wouldn't crack.

Garfield saw her blush and grinned madly, and decided to have some fun. He leaned his face mere inches from her face.

Raven saw through her minds eye of what he was doing and was about to slap him all the way to Alaska, when something restrained her. Lust was an easy way to put it. Maybe love.

"RAVEN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND HURRY UP!" screamed Ravens new friend violet. 'Damn it!' thought raven as she saw Garfield quickly turn into a fly and zoom his butt out of there. Viola noticed Ravens angry glare and chose to ignore saying, "my, my, you seem to have had a nice dream." "Shut up." Raven said angrily, mad at Viola for interrupting, and mad at Garfield for playing with her emotions. It was going to be a longgggggg year.

(A/N should I end here? Naw, I'll repay you guy for the long up-date.)

Kori watched the owl's zoom in threw the Great Hall, admiring their gracefulness. She felt everyone around her tense up. Wondering why, she looked around at all the pale faces, some were evening trembling. Normally she would ask Richard, but she leaned over to Hermione and asked, "Friend, why is everybody so scared?"

Hermione looked at the red head and said, "We are all afraid of hearing bad news from home, curious to find out who's dead and who's not, you never know."

Kori nodded, and saw several people receive letters that they opened with trembling hands. She saw the relief in all their faces, and sighed. "This is good news." Said Hermione with relief in her voice.

"Here are your new schedules." Announced the Headmistress as she had the other teachers passed out pieces of parchment to each student.

"Sweet! We have we are in all the same classes!" said Victor when he looked at Richards and Kori schedules.

"Yes! We are together! How joyous! Shall we go and see friend Gar and Raven's schedule?" asked Kori.

"Oi! Dudes! Over here!" screamed Garfield

There was a crash and boom heard from the great halls doors as the lam open. Screams were heard, and the teachers ran to the door, wands in hand, where one figure was standing.

**Sorry if it's not that long. I was really busy with softball, school, and friends. My mom is nagging me to study harder, so I haven't been on so much. For BBxRae fans, there you go! Again I apologize, but what do you guys think will happen next? Flame me if you want on the not so much starxrob, but I warn you, I will humiliate you if you do. (Starts laughing evilly). I need ideas people, what do you want o came next? Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo Peeps! Sorry bout the long update, I got lost on the path of life. Thank you for all **

**Those who reviewed! Say hi to my editor… TomFeltonismine34! Steps in and bows. **

**People, action may come, but fluff and jealousy is funnier! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: looks up "don't own, don't sue… sigh forgive me Kakashi!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Richard squinted at the figure standing in front of the huge oak doors. Kori, Victor, Garfield, and Raven ran up to him ready for his command.

"Titans! G…" Richard was interrupted by a yell. "NEVIELL!" screamed Ginny. She ran up to the boy who was standing in front of the doors.

"LONGBOTTOM! YOU BETTER HAVE ONE GOOD OF AN EXCUSE FOR THIS!" screamed the headmistress

"Profesee, Ma… Mathoy wath makin some thide remarks, so I trid custnnnggg him, botttttt he dogged and rethected it!" said Neville through a broken nose. (A/N no, I am not that bad at spelling.)

"Sigh, go to Madam Pomfrey Neville… MALFOY! I CAN SEE YOU!" she screamed at the retreating figure in the distance.

"Yes McGonagall?" said Malfoy In a bored voice, trying to look tough in front of Kori.

"5 days detention! 20 points from Slytherin, add another 5 for the snide remark, it's Professor!" she shouted at him. He glared at her, but nodded a yes.

The bell rang, and a parade of cloaked figures made their way to the entrance hall. "Friends, what's are first class?" asked Kori as she glanced at her schedule. "Sigh, Charms for us with the Ravenclaw's." Said Richard, still depressed about the computer.

"SWEET DUDES, I MEAN, NOT COOL! I have Transfiguration with the SLYTHERINS! GAHHHH!" screamed Garfield, going into a rampage. Raven hit him over the head, still a bit angry about earlier that morning. "Get used to it." She said before walking away to get her books.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**CHARMS!**

Kori, Victor, Richard, and Raven entered the classroom together. They looked around to see a tiny man walk up to them. He was elfish like, and he had a warm smile on his lips, but Kori saw that his eyes were sad.

"Welcome to charms, my name is Professor Flit wick." The little man squeaked. "Today we will be working in groups of eight!" he said. "I want you to practice these charms that will temporally give you the chance to become invisible, I highly doubt that anyone will achieve it quit so soon, the charm is _invisuwal!"_

Kori sat at one of the desks, to take her wand out. She didn't notice Richard giving death glares to everyone who came near her, mostly the guys.

Raven saw what he was doing and muttered, "moron." She sat down at the same table as Kori, her friend Violet taking a seat next to her.

Victor sat next to violet, and immediately started to flirt. (FLUFF!) Richard took a seat next to Kori, yet looked like he would kill Harry who took a seat next to her. Ron and Hermione took the two seats left between Raven and Harry.

"Right mates, let's beat the other groups and show them who's the boss! They will know not to mess with Ron the Almighty's group! So, I am expecting all of you to do your best on this spell, you don't know when it will come in handy!" Ron spoke to his group, trying to impress the girls; Raven ignored him as she took out her wand. Violet was wiping tears off her eyes as she said, "Bravo... simply, bravo!" Kori giggled and nodded her head, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. The guys were trying very hard not laugh/vomit. "Right then…what are we doing again?" asked Ron as everyone hit their heads VERY hard on the table

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**TRANFIGURATION!**

"You will be transforming into raccoons, turn to page 134 for the spell." Snapped the Headmistress as the class settled in.

Garfield looked around mischievously. Time to do it the easy way. Pretending to get out his book and actually turn to the page, he quickly turned into a green raccoon, squeaking loudly.

There were gasps in the room; no one could believe he turned into a raccoon so quickly! Luna, who sat next to Garfield, pats him appreciably (A/N IT IS LUNA! YAY!)

"Mr. Logan, try to not turn green, if you are feeling ill, by all means, go to Madam Pomfrey." Said McGonagall said without looking up.

There were snickers as Garfield turned back into his human form, cursing under his breath.

"Don't mind her, she's just pissed at the moment." Said a cool voice that reminded Garfield of Robin's. "Ya, she must have taken a real good look in the mirror today, and suffered cardiac arrest. (A/N did I spell that right?)

Xavier laughed out loud. "Listen, the names Xavier, but you can call me X." he said coolly. Garfield immediately took a liking to Xavier.

"Cool, I'm Garfield, but call me Gar!" Garfield said.

"Cool, you play qudditch?" asked X. "No, but I want to play keeper." Admitted Gar. "You have a broom?" asked X. "No." said Gar. "No problem, just pre-order one. I play for Slytherin, I'm a chaser." X said.

"Cool." Said Gar. "If you get on the Hufflepuff team, I'll be forced to hate you, you know." X said in a friendly tone. Garfield Sweat dropped.

"MISTER LOGAN AND MISTER TAMARI, DETENTION FOR two days for the chitchat, you'll catch up more when you're scrubbing! Ten points from each of your houses!

"Shit, she heard the cardiac comment." Thought Garfield as he sulked.

**YYYYYYYYY**

**CHARMS AGAIN WHOOO**

"WAND!" screamed Hermione

"MIND!" screamed Raven

"WAND!" screamed Hermione.

"What does it matter, it's still magic." Said violet

"SHUT UP!" they both screamed.

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" yelled Richard who was trying to flirt with Kori, but Harry was beating him at it.

"MATES! This is not Team Ron's supposed behavior! SO stop it!" yelled Ron as he struck a pose.

The bell rang as Kori let out a sigh of relief. Earthlings were cute, but they gave her a headache.

**ILOVEKAKASHISOMUCH!**

Defense against the dark arts with the Slytherins!" complained Ron as he Harry, Hermione, Kori, Victor, and Richard walked to the classroom.

"Kori, there's a curse on the Defense teachers, none of them have lasted a year." Said Harry. "Really?" she said. "Why?" she asked. "Well…" Harry never got to finish. "Kori, may I speak with you for a moment?" Asked a jealous Richard. "Of course friend, what is it?" asked Kori.

Richard Pulled Kori into a deserted classroom that they had just passed by. "I 'v been getting a feeling that something is up with the Dark arts teacher." He said. "I want you to keep in eye on him, alert me if he does anything strange." Richard said.

He just noticed that the room was completely dark. Hormones were starting to get control.

Kori embraced him, "No worries…Robin." She said softly. Richard snaked his arms over her slim waste and held her closer. He breathed in her hair, rejoicing that the fact that he was actually taller than her.

Kori felt a hand on her cheek as her head was being lifted up. "Star…" mumbled Richard. "Hmmm…" mumbled Kori, it was about time that he was opening up to her.

How she enjoyed this. "We… have to get to class, come on." Said an extremely flushed Richard as he pulled away, and started walking out, leaving a confused Kori.

Had he not just hugged he, pulled her face so close to his! What on X'hal was going on! He was… what was the earthly expression… Tooling with her emotions. Anger ran through her veins, as she ran to catch up with him.

"Richard!" she cried over the bubbling hallways. She saw his Black, spiky hair, his dark sunglasses that were crooked on his face from their close encounter. She pulled at his cloak, and sent a glare that startled him.

RINGGGGGGGG

"SHIT, Come on Kori!" said Richard as he ran to class with Kori at his side.

**LALALLALALALLALAL**

The two finally got to the classroom where the Defense against the Dark arts was being held. "Well, well, look who decided to join us." Said a cold voice that Richard and Kori somehow recognized.

"Let me see… what are the usual punishments here?" asked Professor Wilson. "Yes Pansy?" he asked. "Decapitation." She said, glaring at Kori, because Malfoy was staring at her so fondly, so was that other really cute boy… Xavier.

Mr. Wilson chuckled deeply, and then chose Malfoy next.

"Detention sir." Sneered Malfoy. "I like that one, two days detention for the both of you, including you Mr. Potter and Weasley I don't enjoy death glares in my class." Said Mr. Wilson.

Kori never said disliked someone as much as she disliked professor Wilson now. Richard was having similar thoughts, only more violent and cursing in his. (K+ people)

Kori and Richard took the only seats left, between Malfoy and Xavier. Kori cheered up seeing Xavier, but Richard just took off his lasses and sent such glares at Malfoy and Xavier that if looks could kill…shudder.

Mr. Wilson continued too speak, but Xavier whispered, "That was harsh of him, wasn't it?" "Yes Xavier, I do agree deeply." Kori replied with a nod to her head.

"Call me X." said X (A/N this will make it a whole lot easier, man I'm lazy) "Alright X." said Kori cheerfully.

Malfoy and Richard were having a glaring contest. It was so far a tie. They were touching foreheads; glaring knives at each other when X accidentally moved his elbow, pushing it into Richards back, causing him to all on Malfoy, causing their lips to meet.

**RAVENANDGARFLUFFFF**

Raven and gar found them selves sitting next to each other in History of magic, much to Ravens displeasure. As I said, she was still pissed about earlier that morning.

Garfield listened to the teacher for a full 2 seconds before turning to Raven and whispering, "Yo, Rae, you joining the Qudditch team on you house?"

"Raven turned from her notes and said in monotone, "Don't call me Rae, it's Raven, learn to say it right, and no, I'm not going to do it.

"Ahh, please? I'm joining mine, they need an extra player. PLEASE?" Garfield begged.

"No." she said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASEEEEEE!"

"NOOOOO!"

"If you don't I'll tell everyone about the time you walked into the bathroom when I..."

"Whose beast boy?" asked Violet who was next to Raven, she was obviously eavesdropping

"No one." Said Raven

"Isn't he part of that American super hero tea…"?

"NO. Fine Garfield, I'll play your stupid game!"

"Oh you mean Qudditch, I play keeper!" said Violet excitedly. "Goody" said Raven sarcastically. "Sweet! Hehehe, we'll be playing each other… maybe, I don't know about you, but I am sure to be picked for the team, I'm a natural athlete, they won't be able to resist me!" said Gar confidently

"Right, I would seriously question your captains ability to think if you get on the team." Said Raven, attempting to ignore him, but he leaned closed to her ear and whispered, "well, Then I'll have to sneak into the captains room more often … but you would be jealous, wouldn't you be?"

Professor Bins turned towards the huge boom at the end of his classroom where he saw Mr. Logan go flying out the window, he shrugged, and continued to read about his dear Goblin rebellion.

**BACK TO DEFENSE!**

"Would Mr. Grayson and Mr. Malfoy like to step outside?" asked Mr. Wilson in a bored tone. Everyone was either shocked or laughing.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU #$-( Piece of $&$!" screamed Draco as he held his throat as if he were choking.

" YOUR ONE TO TALK YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF FLESH YOU U#$&&$$$#$$$ $&#$#!" screamed Richard as coughed and tried to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"THAT'S IT, ARE YOU JOINING THE QUDDITCH TEAM? BEACAUSE I'LL KISK YOUR SORRY ASSSSSSSSSS out of this world!" shouted Malfoy. " YOUR OWN YOU…"

"Sigh, lovers dispute, may we please get on with the class?" asked Mr. Wilson as the two sent murderous glares at him. Repeat the "This is going to be a LONGGGG year" part hear.

**I personally am proud of this chapter, sucks if your not. Sorry bout the long update, my moms breathing down my back to get good grades. THANK YOU for all the great REVIEWS! I love hearing all of your opinions and help, so keep it up! I WANT EVERYONE TO TELL ME WHAT HE OR SHE THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! Hehehehe, thanks for reading, my heart goes out to you. Goldfish rocks.**

**-IhartKakashi101**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Action in this chapter, I had to raise it a grade due to swearing. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I got all of your awesome Reviews. Heehee, wink, wink Nerdman and anon!**

**DISCLAMER: I asked my mom if I could own Teen Titans and Harry Potter, she said I could only choose one. But she may be playing with me. Hmmmmmmmmmmm…**

Richard walked past the great big oak doors to the outside of Hogwarts grounds. He took a seat by the lake and stared out to the forest, and grinned.

Adrenaline filled his blood stream, picturing himself walk around in that forest. He had just walked out of the Headmistresses office to receive his detention, and found out that it would be held in the forest.

Malfoy, Garfield, X, Kori, Ron, Harry and he would search for different kinds of creatures that inhabitant the Forest. Then, they were to go back, and write a 15-inch essay on the several types of trees most commonly found in the forest. It sounded boring, but would be fun with his friends and he to give Malfoy and Xavier a hard time.

"Richard?" came a voice behind him. He turned and smiled, "hey Kori." He replied. "May I ask you something?" Kori said as she took a seat next to the spiky haired teen. "Of course!" he replied. "I was hopping to attain the position on are house's qudditch team… will you help me? I would have gone to friends Ron, Ginny, Victor, or Harry, but, they seem busy, and you, as my closest friend, I thought that you would surely help me." Said Kori pleadingly. "I would love to Kori, I want to play beater, and so does Vic, their spots are both open, so, you would be best as Chaser, I heard Ginny say that that spot was open, but only for one person." Said Richard. "GLORIUS! But… Richard, where shall we attain brooms?" asked Kori. "We'll order." He replied.

Kori leaned back in the mornings sun, relief evidewnt in her face, enjoying the warm rays, Richard could see the light play on her tan face, how her eye's sparkled, her pink lips moved in a pretty grin that he though was reserved only for him… CRASH!

Kori and Richard both jumped up to see Garfield land right in front of them from under the tree. "GARFIELD!" they heard a yell from seven voices. Raven, Victor, Harry, Ron, Violet, Hermione, and Ginny quickly went back to there hiding places, praying they weren't seen.

"Friend Garfield! What are you doing?" asked a worried Kori.

"YES Gar-field, WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" said Richard in a very strained voice. "Well, uh, you see… I… wanted to tell you guys that… " Garfield sat crossed legged and thought as hard as he ever thought before, it wasn't easy when your team leader was straining from strangling you because they're too many witnesses. "I found out that we were having tofu for lunch and was wondering if you guys wanted some!" he said. We hear several crashes as everyone but Kori falls over Anime style. "Wonderful friend!" Kori said happily.

Raven stepped out, deciding to save gar's neck. "That's not what he really wanted to tell you, we heard that they are going to start the dueling club here after dinner tonight." She said calmly. Richard raised an eyebrow, yet looked convinced. "Very interesting friends." Said Kori happily.

XXXXXXX

Robin looked around the great hall, he noticed that it looked much more vast now that the tables were gone.

Everyone was chatting excitedly, Ron was stammering on how they had this in their second year, with Snape and Gilderoy though.

Richard pondered on why any sane person would have the last name Snape, but got over it when the crowds hushed. Wilson and Hindel (A/N the new Potions teacher) stepped out and walked to the center of the crowd.

"The Headmistress has asked professor Wilson and I to prepare you for duels in the future, this is difficult times, so you need to learn the best way to prepare your self. Get into pairs of two, and commence dueling. NO killing is the only rule. Now, like I said, split into groups of two. I do so very hope that at least a few of you know how to duel." Said Hindel as he eyed everyone in the crowd, preferably Neville.

"Hindel. I believe that the 7th years should not be able to choose their own opponents, they won't have that luxury in the future," Wilson said

"You are quite right, fine then. We will put you in too pairs 7th years." Hindel said, not really caring that much.

Wilson pulled out a parchment with all the names, and smiled evilly that sent shivers down Kori's spine for some reason.

"Grayson and Tamari, Malfoy and Potter, Crabb and Weasly, Parkinson and Anders, Stone and Boot, Roth and Abbot, Logan and Zabini will all go first. Step up to your opponent and bow now." Said Wilson as he eyed the teenagers boredly

**RICHARD VS. X**

Richard and Xavier went up to each other and nodded their heads slightly. A thin smirk was on X's face, Richard just frowned lightly. "CONJUNCTIVITIS!" cried X suddenly as the curse flew forward, towards Richard eyelids. Richard shouted "Finite Incantatem." the minute the spell hit his eyelids, causing the spell to go away. Richard flicked his wand, thinking of the spell in his head 'immobulus' X went a straight as a board, and fell down on his back.

Richard sighed, not believing that it could end this shortly. Not until X's fist contacted with his cheek and sent him back flipping. 'FINALLY!' he thought to him self.

He ran at X and faked a punch to the right, but hit him to the left. X caught his fist and propelled himself over Richards shoulder, landing on his hands, then flipped to his feet. Not quick enough though, for Richard high kicked X in the torso, sending him to the ground. X seeped his foot to trip Richard but Richard jumped. Expecting this, X did a high kick to Richards neck, But Richard caught his foot and quickly used X's force against him. X stood quickly. Smirking, he brought his hand up and faked a punch to Richards face, but quickly brought his foot up to Richards's gut. Richard spat out his spit, and fell to the ground. X smirked, but his eye's widened when Richard shouted "Incarcerous!" Ropes sprang around X's body. X looked surprised at first, but then smirks and said "Incedio", causing the ropes to burn, releasing him.

"THE TIME IS UP!" shouted Professor Hindel.

Richard and X both gripped hands. "Who are you?" asked Richard. "Doesn't matter." Said X. "You make a great opponent." Said Richard, slightly impressed. "Don't worry about that, but, if I were you, I would worry about cutie over there." Said X smirking. "She has a name." Said Richard through barred teeth. "Trust me Boy Blunder, I know."

**KORI VS. PANSY**

Kori smiled politely to pansy. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Kori. "What? You've never seen Royalty?" asked Pansy snidely. Kori giggled, if only pansy knew.

The girls heard "Begin!" called by Hindel.

"Expelliarmus." Said Kori calmly as pansy's wand started to hover over to Kori. Pansy Jumped and just barely grabbed the wand and pointed it at Kori shouting, "Diffindo!" Kori's Robe slit in half, luckily, Pansy wasn't good at curses. "Confundose!" shouted Kori. Pansy went into a daze like trance.

Kori sighed, not really wanting to hurt the girl. Pansy shook her head repeatedly, trying to break the spell away. She seemed to be in her own dream. She looked up at Kori, and tackled her to the ground. Kori felt the wind get knocked out of her, and didn't know what to do. She didn't feel like showing off her super alien strength or powers to everybody, plus she didn't want to hurt this girl.

"Avis!" cried Kori as a flock of birds burst out of her wand and surrounded Pansy. Shrieking, Pansy screamed and tried to shoo the birds away, but to no avail. Becoming worried, Kori muttered, "Deletrius." Sure Pansy had attacked her, but Kori did not like seeing this girl become harmed.

"You think your so pretty with all the boys drooling off of you, but you're not you whore, I'll open their eye's to show them the ugly little slut you are, just you wait." Said Pansy laughing.

"THE TIME IS UP!" shouted professor Hindel. Kori didn't really notice, since she was running so fast from the room.

**GAR VS. ZABINI**

Garfield was nervous. Ok, not nervous. REALLY nervous. He didn't really pay that much attention in class, so he was freaking out. Blaise and Gar bowed to each other. "BEGIN!" shouted Hindel.

Gar saw a flash and then knew that he was under the Curse if the Bogies. Trying to fight it, he pointed his wand at Blaise did his favorite Curse, the Bat-Bogey Curse.

Blaise easily deflected it.

"You know, that Raven girl his very lovely, my type really, dark and mysterious, I wonder what she can do?" commented Blaise boredly.

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" said Gar as he stood up.

"Oh, is she your girl? Funny, I heard rumors, but you're not really her type, are you? She is intelligent, while you are having trouble standing up. I bet you're a real pain in the ass. Yes, she needs someone to swing her off her feet. (A/N corny, I know, but I asked one of my guy friends on what he thought of Raven -shrugs-) and I highly doubt that you two would make a good couple."

That was it for Gar.

He ran full speed and punched Zabini right in the nose, sending him to the ground. "Bloody hell!" Zabini said. He raised his wand and said. "Stupefy." Garfield shouted "Ennervate."

"THE TIME IS UP!" shouted Hindel as both Garfield and Blaise attempted to choke the other. "Calm down man!" whispered Victor as he tried to stop Gar while Goyle and X held back Blaise. Garfield tried to push away, but this caused his ring to slip off revealing his skin. "Fuck!" Gar said as he watched the ring fall to its doom.

"Accio ring!" shouted Raven who was standing next to Gar. She quickly placed it back on his finger. A little shock ran through both of their hands, and did not go unnoticed by either. "Calm down Beast Boy, we can't have another accident." She whispered to him.

"What was that?" whispered Pansy to Blaise. "Interesting." Replied Blaise as he saw Garfield's skin turn green for about three seconds. Yes, this would help a lot in the future.

"Hey guys, where's Kori?" asked Richard. "Don't know." Replied Victor in a worried tone. "I'll go look for her." Said Richard as he walked into the great hall, and outside on too Hogwarts grounds. He looked around, and noticed a tiny patch of blood on the grass, leading into the direction of the garden. Richard walked on till he saw Red hair.

"Kori! Are you Ok?" he called as he ran forward. Kori looked up, and he noticed that her eyes were puffy. "Yes friend, I am in perfect health. Kori said as she sat up, only to let out a small gasp of pain.

"Kori, what happened?" asked Richard as he saw the cut on Kori's stomach. "Richard… do you believe that I am an 'ugly slut?" asked Kori, her voice shaking ever so slightly. "Of course not! Kori, your anything but! Who called you that!" said Richard as more of a command than a question. Kori turned her head, and didn't say anything.

She felt two strong arms surround her, and pulled her into a hug. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever!" Said Richard. "Richard…" said Kori. Richard than picked her up bridal style, and carried her to Madam Pomfrey. Kori never wanted the moment to end.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kori sat at the table, chewing a bit of bacon in her mouth. She looked up at the whoosh of a swarm of owls, flowing into the great hall. Sipping he goblet, she was surprised to see a delivery owl, land right in front of her. She took out one of the bronze coins that Richard had showed her earlier, and gave two to the owl and hooted happily away. It was a long package, 6ft long, and as a bit thicker at the end. (A/N take three guesses)

"Oh, you're going to try out for the team? What kind of broom have you got there?" Ginny asked. "I don't know friend, Richard ordered us one each, and I did not know they came in one specific model." Kori replied. "Well, go on, open it up, don't leave me in suspense." Kori tore at the paper, and unwrapped it to see…"OI! A nimbus 2001! That's a great broom! All the Slytherin have that type! Said Ginny excitedly.

Richard walked into the hall, and noticed Kori carrying the Broomstick. "Aw, they cam just in time, Qudditch tryouts are in three days. Harry said that he would help us. My broom is in my room, so let me get it, and I'll meet you and Victor outside, near the Qudditch arena." Said Richard. Kori nodded, and waved over Victor who was holding his Broom nervously.

**YAY! I get to write about Qudditch!**

**Hehehe, Tryouts and Detention in next chapter!**

**Thank you to all my awesome Reviewers! I tried to get action and fluff in this chapter, and a tiny bit of humor! I NEED TO HEAR HOW EVERYONE liked it! YOU GOT THAT! EVERYONE! Hey, I can't help it, I like Reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY JULY 4TH EVERYBODY! Man, it's been a while, but school is out and I have SO much more free time. Although, I kind of made this chapter REALLY confusing and fluffy, not much humor. YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE OF MY STUPID SERIOUS KNOW-IT-ALL EDITOR WHO…is reading this right now hehehehehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Teen Titans (if I did, I would have it go onto the 6th season)**

Richard looked at his two friends through his glasses. It would be an easy feat for Kori to get on the team for she had the ability to fly already. Victor was incredibly athletic since he was once a football player before his accident. Vic would probably be a great candidate for being a beater.

"Right." Said Ron as he and Harry carried a large brown trunk out on too the field. "This is how it works, there's a…"

"Friend Ron, we already know how to play Quidditich." Said Kori impatiently as she looked up at the sky in yearning.

"Who said I'm explaining it to you? It's them (points to who ever is reading this story) that I have to explain this too." Ron said patiently.

"Oh come on! They probably already know!" Victor said also impatiently.

"Just do it." Said Richard.

"Right, thanks mate, know what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, was this, Quidditch is an easy enough to understand, even if its not to easy to play. There are seven players on each team. Three of them are called Chasers." Ron pointed at Kori, knowing that's what she wanted to play.

Harry took out a red ball from the trunk, roughly the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball is called a Quaffle," said Harry.

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops." Harry said as Kori nodded impatiently, which was quit rare from her.

"It's kind of like basketball." Victor exclaimed.

"Yeah, only on broomsticks with six hoops." Harry agreed.

"What the hell is basketball?" Ron asked.

"Tell you later." Harry answered.

"Ok… Now there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper- I'm Keeper for Gryffindor I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring-which, ahem, never happens." Ron said proudly.

"You mean you actually protecting the hoops and not flirting with Linda (5th year chaser for Gryffindor) yeah, never happens." Harry remarked dryly. Oh he did regret that after the huge Quaffle hitting his head.

"ANYWAY!" said an angry Ron.

"THE THREE BALLS LEFT IN THE CRATE IS THE SNITCH AND THE BULDGERS!" shouted a way irritated Redhead male.

"THIS BLOKE (points at Harry who is clutching head and groaning in pain.) Has to catch it, whichever TEAM catches the snitch first gets 150 points and usually always wins. The game ends when the snitch is caught." Ron finished in a huff, eyes glaring at Richard, Victor, and Kori as if daring them to say anything.

"I am the only one who has to care about the Snitch." Harry said as he continued to rub his now sore head.

Ron took out too clubs that looked like miniature baseball bats too both Richard and Victor.

"These two black balls fly around to try and knock each player off of their broom. Your job is too try and stop them from doing that and also too hit them at the opposing team." Explained Ron.

"CAN WE PLEASE FLY NOW!" screamed Victor and Richard at the same time. Kori was just poking the Quaffle rather boredly.

"Fine." Said an irritated Weasly, for he wanted to talk on how you can easily hit the Slytherin's in the face with the beaters clubs and get away with it by saying that you don't see any difference in their looks, that, in fact they look much better.

XXXXXXXX

Kori eagerly climbed on her broom, and kicked off easily. She was curious too see if it were different then flying on your own. It was. It, in a way, took up a lot less energy than she needed, for she didn't need to think happy thoughts. But, she had to guide it with both her hands and legs. She rather enjoyed flying, and it was much better now that she wouldn't get as tired as easily.

YYYYYYY

Harry soon followed Kori, and found her giggling in delight. He had to laugh too, for, her laugh reminded him of a child's, and made he's chest tighten. He watched as she eagerly went higher and higher, until she was way pass the higher seats of the Arena and heading up into the clouds. Harry watched in as the sun streamed down on her in its morning rays. She looked down at him and smiled, than went through clouds in effort to get higher to the sky. Harry suddenly felt worry drench over him that she would break the atmosphere and into space.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Richard hurried after Harry and Kori, but he was a little nervous at the great height he was climbing. It reminded him of how high his parents were during their trick on the night of their deaths. "Rich, Pass back!" cried Victor as he hit a Buldger towards the sunglass teen. Thanks to his great Reflexes, Richard hit the Buldger right back at victor and the two had an odd tennis like match.

AAAAAAAAA

"KORI! SHOOT! SHOOT!" cried Harry as a red blur went straight at Ron. It was amazing how fast she was on a broom; it was like she was flying on her own! A red blur disconnected from the bigger one a streamed so fast past Ron that his eyes watered.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! Victor cried from where he and Richard were flying as they practiced hitting targets that were enchanted pumpkins, curtsey of Hagrid. Kori blushed and grinned as Ron tried to gather just what had just happened.

"She-she actually scored on ME!" cried Ron as he glanced from the Quaffle that was now caught by Kori and the hoop."

"Yeah, you were actually concentrating!" Said an equally amazed Harry that was just about to receive a kick from Ron When a voice called "ANDERS, GRAYSON, POTTER, WEASLY, ITS TIME FOR YOUR DETENTION!"

Kori looked to see the sun start to set as she realized that it was time. She, Richard, on, and Harry floated down to Hagrid who was standing with Gar

"HI GUYS!" shouted gar as he waved to his friends excitedly.

Kori, Ron, Harry, and Richard all quickly helped Victor clean up and waved at him as he was left caring the huge trunks and all the brooms.

Hagrid glared at the five, "So much fo' sta'ing ou' o'trouble." Hagrid grumbled.

"Oh, Hagrid, you're the one who's accompanying us?" asked Harry, trying to change the topic.

They all relaxed, realizing that hagrid was going with them, for they were all thinking that professor Wil-

'Nope, professor Wilson is." Hagrid said cheerfully as Harry smacked his forehead with his hand.

Noticing the screaming that was coming from gar, Hagrid Reassured them that he was going to, with Fang.

"BUT, WHAT IF WILSON PUTS YOU IN MIND CONTROL AND LEADS US INTO AN AMBUSH WITH MALFOY AND X HELPS OUT EVEN THOUGH HE ACTUALLY LAUGHS AT MY JOKES!" cried gar.

"Err, no," said Hagrid, a bit taken back from gars outburst.

Kori and Richard just sighed, but didn't really find it strange.

XYZABC

"Here they come." Said Harry a few minutes later as the Slytherins walked toward them with Wilson leading them. X had on a cheerful face, while Malfoy smirked evilly. Wilson just looked bored.

"Lets get this over with, hagrid." Wilson said as he nodded to the Giant. "You will find the trees most commonly found in this forest, then write an essay on it which I want on my desk tomorrow at ten. Understood?" asked Wilson in that eerier voice that reminded Richard of someone, but he couldn't quit put his hand on hit.

Since there is six of you, two of you will come with Hagrid, his creature dog, and me. So, what will the pairs be? Wilson asked. "Wait! You're all in trouble so I'll choose the pairs. Tamari and Grayson. Logan and Malfoy. Weasly and Potter."

"What about Kori." Stated Richard.

"Oh, Anders, go with Grayson and Tamari, I suppose." Wilson said bordly.

"I'll go with 'arry and Ron." Hagrid said. "Fang will go with Richard an' is group an' u can go 'ith Logan an'Malfoy."

"Lets get on with it!" said Malfoy, who was cursing his luck for being stuck with the idiot.

X, Kori, and Richard walked into the forest first.

They entered a thick grove of tree's that blocked out the sky.

"Wonder if there is still any Werewolf's left." Remarked X.

"Don't worry, they'll eat you first if you want." Richard said reassuringly, he still was suspicious about X.

"Please stop, there can not possibly be an wolfs of were…right?" Kori asked sacredly.

"Don't you worry cutie, I'll protect you, while Richard fights them off!" X said. Suddenly, Hagrid's dog let off a howl and ran off.

"What's with him!" cried X.

"Hey!" Called Richard. Kori was running towards the dog when a huge cloak figure appeared in front of her.

GARRRRRRR

Garfield walked behind Wilson and Malfoy for several reasons.

1) He was watching them in case they decided too curse him.

2) Richard told him to do it.

3) He REALLY had to go pee.

Finally, he called, "Um… can I please go to the bathroom!"

"If you must." Said Wilson.

Gar quickly found a large tree to relieve him self. Sighing in relief, he walked back to where he left Malfoy and Wilson only to find them…not there.

"PROFFESSER!" called Gar. No answer. Garfield looked around, and then changed into a hawk to search above the treetops.

RONHARRYHAGRIDANDACROSSBOW

"Oh look, more trees." Ron remarked as he, Harry, and Hagrid made their way through the forest.

"Ah Cheer up mates, there's beautiful creatures' in these 'oods!" said Hagrid happily.

"Yeah, spiders, very pretty." Ron said sarcastically.

"Aren' they!" Hagrid said, not noticing the sarcasm.

"I'm worried Hagrid, Fangs a real coward." Said Harry worriedly.

"There is no danger… wait, that was… FANGS YELL! COME ON!" Cried Hagrid as he raced deeper into the forest with a worried Harry and Ron after him.

KORIXRICHARDINDANGERDUH

"WHATS THAT!" yelled Richard as he raced to a paralyzed Kori who was looking at the dark cloak. Richard jumped and tackled Kori out of the way as the figure was about to plunge a dagger at her. He took the attack and received a long cut in his arm.

"Richard!" cried kori as she saw him fall to the ground.

Anger took over as her eyes turned green and a Starbolt was thrown at the figure, which cried out in pain from the burning light. Kori could care less as she went into a series of attacks, forgetting her wand, and her common sense as she continued to attack it.

She felt two strong arms on waist that jerked her to the ground as several cloaked figures came forward, and one of them leaned forward as if to kiss her. Thoughts entered her head. She remembered things that she had stashed away in the darkest corners of her mind.

"_Koriand'r" her mother said softly as she hugged the teen. "Please mother, don't let them take me away!" The girl cried. "Your country needs you, act your age and wake up, you are a princess." Her father said gruffly, trying to hide his sadness. "Father…" the teen said, but was jerked away by a green lizard creature._

_The Pain was terrible. It felt like thousands of knives stabbing in to her. She had on an emotionless face, used too the test. She felt power surge into her until she could barely contain it. That power had such pain that it would kill any living thing in seconds. She still had on an emotionless face on ever since she heard of her mother and fathers death. _

" EXPECTO PARILUMIS!" screamed a voice as Kori made out a stag, running towards her at full speed. It was ghost like, and scared away the things.

"KORI! Can you hear me! Kori! Please answer me!" cried Richard as he stood over her, trying to save her. He was losing a lot of blood, but the only thing he cared about was her safety.

CONFUSINGIKNOW

Garfield spotted Wilson and Malfoy a few yards away. He landed on the closest tree branch to try to make out what they were saying.

He saw that they were speaking to…X!

'What's going on!' thought Gar.

"The Dementors are attacking them now." Said X

"Good, what about Harry and that other one?" asked Wilson

"They are being led to them as we speak." X replied.

"Excellent, the plan is working beautifully, the dark lord shall be pleased with you two, I shall send him a message, but first, we must take care of a little bird." Wilson said as he pointed his wand at Gar.

ABCDEFG…UMMWHATSNEXT?

"I'm worried." Said Raven as she sat with Violet, Hermione, and Victor at a library table, far away from the Librarians eyesight.

"They know how to handle them selves…I hope." Hermione said.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Violet.

"Professor Wilson, Malfoy, and Xavier plan an attack on Kori and Richard with Dementors to lead in Harry, Ron and Garfield to suck out their souls?" Victor said with a serious face in.

Hermione succumbed to laughter as Violet giggled.

"Right." Said Violet threw giggles, "Then we find out that the little memory that Gar has is wiped away, and he actually turns to that dark side!"

Raven stared at her for a few seconds, and then stood up.

"I'm going." She said as she walked out of the library from her laughing friends, past the angry librarian who was storming to that table, past the waving Blaise who was calling for her too sit with him, and into the deserted hallway.

She stood for a few seconds, and then walked to the window where she stared at the forest.

"Azrath…metrione…zinthos." She muttered as she tried to work her mind past all the Hogwarts charms and locks, and managed too work in to the forest.

"Hugh!" Raven grunted as she held her head with all the emotions of fear that was around in the forest. She searched for Gars, and found it.

"Oh god no!" she cried as she sped to the great oak doors.

"EXCUSE ME!" she yelled as she pushed past some first years that were walking up the stairs. She ran and ran until she kicked the huge doors opened and ran outside. The closer she came to the forest, the more pain, fear, and mirth, she felt come from it.

"AZRATH METRIONE ZINTHOS!" she screamed as a huge black Raven eloped her and flew to Garfield's position.

She found him lying on the forest floor, a stunned look on his voice.

"Shit…paralyzed…come. On!" Raven muttered as she surged energy into Gars body to waken him. It took a lot out of her. But she was happy to see him blink.

"Raven! How did you?" Gar asked as Raven did something strange. She smiled, than gave him a hug.

"I thought I was too late." She said into his chest.

"Rae…" Gar muttered. "I have a scratch on my face, could you…?" he asked.

"Yes hear-Raven looked up to see a faint scratch on his face- let me see it." She put a hand on his face with her remaining energy in it. Gar smirked as he saw how close there faces were, and leaned in, until their lips met.

Raven felt Gar's lips softly meet hers. She was stunned, then happy, and then felt she lean in to it to show that she liked it.

Gar smiled, and then placed his arms around her waist.

Raven noticed this and pushed away. "No…I can't…"

Gar felt hurt that she pushed away. She didn't like it?

"Lets find the others." Said Raven as she pushed her cloak up to hide her blushing voice.

HATHATSFORRAEGARFANSNOWBACKTOKORI

Harry picked up Kori as Ron helped out Richard.

"Is she Ok!" demanded Richard.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some chocolate, and it's you mate, that I'm worried about." Ron said as he tore some of Richard's cloak and wrapped his arm as well as he could.

"I promised that I would protect her." Richard said as Hagrid came toward them, dragging Fang who had his tails between his legs.

"Damn, we've got to get you kids to Madam Pomfrey." Hagrid said as he saw them.

"You take them to her and I'll alert professor Wilson and…OI! WHERES TAMARI!" Hagrid yelled as he looked around.

"I'm hear, turns out that instead of werewolves in this forest theirs wolves and…WHAT HAPPENED TO KORI!" X said as he walked out of some trees.

"Where were you!" demanded Harry.

"We got separated from the commotion," said X

"Now you kids go straight to the castle as I find Wilson." Hagrid said grumpily.

"No need, Malfoy and I are right here." Said Wilson as he and Malfoy walked towards them from the opposite side that X had appeared from.

" CAN WE PLEASE GET OUT OF THIS FOREST?" cried Ron as he supported Richard who was looking worriedly at the sleeping Kori.

"This 'ay." Said Hagrid.

The group walked in silence for a few minutes until they finally got out of the forest and was walking on the Hogwarts lawn. There was several sighs of relief as they finally got inside. Wilson, X, and Malfoy both walked away saying goodnight while everyone else walked up to the hospital wing.

They entered to see a standing Raven arguing with Madam Pomfrey while Gar was sleeping on the cot beside her.

"Dear, I need to check to see if you're alright!" cried the nurse.

"I'm fine!" said an irritated Raven.

"At least stay the night so I know you'll be alright!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"…Fine." Said the mystic.

"OH! KORi!" said Raven as she saw her unconscious friend in Harry's arms.

"OH DEAR!" cried Madam Pomfrey. "Hear, lay her down, what happened!" she asked as she examined Kori.

"We were attacked by Dementors. Harry answered.

"DEMENTORS! WHERE WERE YOU!" cried the nurse.

"ERR, Pompey…they 'ere in the forest." Said a nervous Hagrid who knew her wrath.

The Nurse shot a killer glare at Hagrid, then had everyone lie down. She healed Richards arm in mere minutes, then handed him chocolate the size of his fist.

She then gave Ron and Harry equally large pieces of Chocolate, then noticed that kori was awake and handed her a piece of chocolate the size of a soccer ball.

Than, the amazing nurse dragged Hagrid into the hallway where she screamed at him for two hours. During that time, the teens discussed what had happened.

"Was it Wilson's doing?" asked Kori as she broke another chunk of chocolate and chewed.

"Probably, but what would he have gained worth us out of the way?" asked Raven

"No idea." Said Ron

JHJHKJGFHGJHGF

"Humph, I don't think they got the message sir." X said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will, soon enough." Wilson said. He was sitting in his desk chair as he stared into the fire in the Hearth.

"How?" asked X?

"I have an idea." Said Wilson as he took out some parchment and ink.

"You just concentrate on that essay you have to write for me, I suggest you get started, it's 3am."

**THE END**

**(Just kidding)**

"**WHAK"**

**HEY! I said "JUST KIDDING!"**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10- WHEN DRACO WRITES**_

**Disclaimer:**

_I_

_DO_

_NOT_

_OWN_

_HARRY POTTER_

_OR_

_TEEN TITANS_

_OR_

_ANY ONE WHO READS THIS STORY_

_IF I DID I WOULD GET A HECK LOT MORE REVIEWS_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_The Tree's in the Forbidden Forest."_

_By, Draco Malfoy._

_The trees at Hogwarts forbidden forest are big. Muggel's call these trees red wood. But, are tree's are much superior since the stupid oaf uses something on them. There are many mystical creatures in these woods. _

Malfoy looked up from his essay too the portrait swinging open. Seeing Xavier walk through, he looked back down too his essay, then looked back up.

"Where have you been?" Malfoy commanded.

"Enjoying a nice cup of tea with the professor little one!" Xavier said cheerfully.

"Don't call me little one." Malfoy snapped.

"Why not?"

"I'm taller than you, and have been in service longer."

"Yes, but I am higher in command, older, faster, stronger, and cuter." X said.

"Can't you be serious?" said Malfoy as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Around you? No, not as much fun," X took a seat on the armchair across from Malfoy and took out a piece of parchment and quill. "So…what are we writing about?"

"What have we been doing the last 5 hours?" Questioned Draco irritably, honestly, Death Eaters were serious killers, and it's a wonder how a stupid petty thief ever joined.

X leaned to see what Malfoy had written. "Not strong writers are you." He commented.

"Oh shut up."

X didn't reply as he quickly wrote some things on his parchment. Sighing in relief, Malfoy continued to write.

"_Some of these mystical creatures are hawks who should know their place, centaurs, spiders, weasels, ravens, and such. _

"Done!" Xavier said happily as he put away the parchment into his bag.

"What! But you-how did you…?" exclaimed Draco as he saw Xavier's retreating back going up the stairs to the dormitory."

"Goodnight!" X said cheerfully.

I think that I might hate him. Thought Draco as he looked back down to his work.

Not too long later, Draco woke up to a searing pain in his left arm. Gasping in pain, Draco gripped his robe to see the Mark. Panicking as he saw that He was calling for him. Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly and stood up, still wincing from the pain, he saw X enter the common room with a stern expression.

"Hurry up." Commanded X as he stood to the portrait and shoved it open. Draco stumbled after, due too his lack of sleep, and followed after X. They walked in silence up the dungeon stairs and too a dimmed hallway.

X grabbed Draco by the robes and pulled him behind a large suit of Armor as Ms. Norris walked by. "_Silenco."_ Whispered X. Ms. Norris opened her jaw, and looked perplexed as she attempted to call for her Master. Sending a chilling glare at the two, she ran up the hallway too the third corridor from the look of it.

" Come." Muttered X as he jogged down the hallway after Ms. Norris, only took a left, leading them standing in front of a dark door. X kicked it a few times, and a frustrated Wilson answered.

"Do you intend too wake the whole castle!" He hissed. "No, just you." Answered Draco as he steeped in and walked to the fireplace.

"We'll be late and you know how he doesn't like that." Snapped Wilson as he took out a jar full of green powder. "We were preoccupied." Answered X as he took a handful of the green powder and threw it in the fire.

"Potter?" he asked.

"No, the damn cat and your stupid essay."

What would the dark lord want at 6:31?" Draco asked nervously.

"He has his needs-**_GET in the bloody fire."_** Said Wilson as he shoved Draco into the emerald flames.

"MALFOY MANOR."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly, with all of your homework and detention Ron, you think that you would still remember this." Said Hermione exasperetly as she and Ron sat in the two armchairs of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well I forgot, but with NEWTS and Qudditch, you can't blame me!" said Ron.

Harry walked into the common room and saw the two at it again.

"OI! What are you too fighting about now?" he asked.

"Oh, hey mate! Hermione was-" Ron forgot about the head of the houses being chosen this year." Hermione answered for him.

"So?" asked Harry.

'Well…haven't you wondered why they haven't been chosen yet?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Harry.

"Well I hope their chosen soon" she said.

"You're bound to be picked." Answered Ron reassuringly. (No duh she's going to be picked. And Draco's Head boy and they share a room and snog and completely forget anything JK wrote…yeah. I think I'll do it!)

'Thanks. But enough of that, where are…

"Those three, hem, now that I think about it I haven't seen them in a while, wonder why." Ron paused as he scratched his chin lightly. "Victor said something about going for a walk, can't blame him, beautiful morning, but its only 8:30."

"Oh, he and Ginny were having a long and quit imminent chat while watching the giant squid propel across the lake. Hermione looked wistfully at the socks she was knitting for Twinkie to match her skirt

"WHAT!" shouted both Ron and Harry?

"I thought that she and Harry…were…. you know." Ron pointed to Harry and made a heart shape with his fingers.

"Yes, but the did break up." Said Hermione in a calm voice.

" I don't mind." Said Harry as he thought of another red head.

"Course you don't…But Harry…Do be careful with Kori, she is quit popular with the other males."

"Wait, haven't you been wondering why Malfoy hasn't been expelled for killing the headmaster?" asked Ron.

Harry Froze and Hermione dropped her needles as they both stared at Ron.

"Well… as a mater of fact…" Hermione said nervously as she glanced at Harry nervously, "Malfoy received a reprieve and he didn't really do it…that was Snapes doing…and…" Hermione looked lost for words as she and Ron shared warily glances. Harry would soon start obsessing over Malfoy again like last year.

Hermione wondered how dimwitted Ron was too mentioning Dumbledore in front of Harry. God knows how long it took them too convince Harry not to go kill Voldemort now, reminding him about the Horcuxes and how they needed to gather more information on their where-about's, Harry agreed to come back to Hogwarts for their last year.

Harry glanced at the two warily and answered, " Listen, Malfoy's up to something and so is that Xavier…"

"I agree, I don't like him!" answered Ron hastily.

Hermione glanced at Ron disgustedly, "You only agree because Kori talks to him more than she looks at you."

"NO! SHE GLANCES AT ME PLENTY!" Yelled Ron, blushing insanely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see us headmistress?" asked Richard as he entered the office that was formerly Dumbledore. Richard glanced impressively at the oval office. His eye was caught on a portrait of a man with a long silver beard and half moon (Oh, you guys know who I am talking about…hopefully) Richard saw kori take a seat on the plush arm chair, right next to Raven who was surprisingly showing her emotions b shooting hateful glares at Garfield who was staring out the window.

"Where is mister stone?" asked the Headmistress.

"Here." Replied Victor as he entered the room, taking a seat by Richard.

"Good, now, you are aware that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, And Ms. Granger are the only ones who know of your secret?" she asked.

The titans nodded their heads.

"But, are you aware of why you came to this school?" She asked as she gazed at each of them.

Garfield raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"To create another lame crossover FanFic."

"…Well yes, but the more plot related answer please?"

This seemed to shock the Titans that this story had a plot as they looked at each other with confused glances.

The Headmistress sighed and stood up from the desk.

"Well, I shall tell you. When the previous Headmaster passed on, the Ministry found it essential to close the school. I argued against it, and the council became involved. We came up with the verdict to have even more additional security, only inside the school."

"So that we're we come in." answered Raven.

The headmistress nodded her head; Kori couldn't help notice the dark circles under her eyes.

"Why weren't we informed of this when we arrived."? Richard commanded.

"Because we needed you to get closer to the students, and for them to gain your trust."

"So what do we do?" asked Garfield who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"You are to protect the school from You-Know-Who."

"You-No-Poo? Who the hell would want a name like that."? Asked Gar.

"No idiot, she means the Dark lord." Answered Raven.

"Who's that?"

"The guy who leads the Death eaters."

"Huh?"

"**_HE-Who-Must-Not-Be-NAMED."_** Yelled the Headmistress as she slammed her hand down hard on her desk, awakening the previous headmasters from their sleep and caused Phineas Nigellus to snicker and ask, "He's a Hufflepuff all right, they were always dimwitted."

" Why can't he be named? Does his name suck?" Asked Gar naively.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" screamed Kori loudly.

The Headmistress flinched.

The titans looked at Kori and shared curious glances. Kori was turning red quickly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Well, this chapter was kind of explaining the story. It seems that after being optimistic on Story Reviews…IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST TELL ME! IF YOU DO LIKE IT YOU CAN ALSO TELL ME! Huff, well, I've been busy. Don't you ever notice in Harry potter fanfics that they make Hermione Head girl and Draco Head boy? **

**I JUST HAD SUCH A GREAT IDEA OH MY GOODNESS!**

**IF YOU WANT THE NEXT UPDATE INLESS THAN FIVE DAYS-REVIEW!**

**I'm a genius hehehehhe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI Everybody! Sorry about not updating in 5 days. Funny thing about sleepovers. Your parents can do things behind your back easier. Those things are buying plane tickets to visit aunts in Rhode Island. Funny thing about Rhode Island, that people forget to mention, there are thunder and lighting storms at night when you are typing on a laptop and listening to Goo Goo dolls. You see, the lightning hits the telephone pole that the phone is connected to, that the computer is connected to. Then the lights go off. That means the power Is out. That means I lost chapter 11. That means that I was held back by several cousins attempting to stop me from destroying the computer with a shovel from the fireplace. And then school starts, and you then realize that slacking off kind of gets you screamed out…any who, sorry about the long update, more reviews might…well…(coughs) speed things up?**

…**Anyway…Tomfeltonismine34 is god knows where, so things are going pretty slowly and since Tomfeltonismine34 is correcting my mistakes and telling me to not have so much dumb humor…you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own period.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Trip Of elf wine

It was a quiet morning for Stitch. His usual chores for his Mistress were complete, so the only thing he was instructed to do was wait for the young Master. He hobbled along towards his mistress room, where the fireplace was conveniently located, humming a tune that he had once heard while he went shopping at the smuggle stores 5 miles down the hill from his Masters manor.

You might wonder how a houself (SP?) could be able to walk in a nonmagic town without getting at least a few stairs, but house elf's do have magic. To the nonmagical eye, it would just be a considerably small man or woman, depending on the elf.

But, the reason why Stitch was shopping at the muggle town was one simple answer turned complicated by ihartKakashi101. To hear Rumors. True Madame Malfoy despised non-magic folk (the polite term for what she calls them) but she was terribly curious to hear how they were managing with You-Know-Who. Of course, Narcissi Malfoy was too high in the Wizarding society to venture to a muggle town, so she sent Stitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poor, poor master, mean ministry shouldn't have taken master…master will be happy with Stitch when master comes home…master won't throw Stitch down the stairs throwing Mistresses grand piano after." Stich murmured in between breaths.

Stitch entered his Mistress room where he saw his Mistress sitting on a handsome green loveseat, sipping some elf mead wine that Stitch had gotten for her.

Stitch was pleased with himself that the Mistress was looking much more alive and happier since the young master had returned from his mission at Hogwarts.

"Oh, good, Stitch, it seems that my son and the others are late getting here, please wait by the doors for anyone, the Dark Lord is in the study, so do not disturb him." Madame Malfoy said when she saw the head house elf walk into the room.

Stitch nodded his head. "Yes my Lady." Stitch said with pride, and why not? Stitch was an extremely happy House elf. He lived with a noble pureblood family with the other house elves. He was the head house elf, and he didn't have that nuisance Dobby any more.

It took Stitch 15 minutes to reach the huge double doors where he stood. Swinging on his feet as he waited. A few House elves' came by the doors for orders, so he instructed them to set up the Library for a meeting and bring wine. They squeaked a "Yes sir!"

Stitch almost cried with pride as saw them run off to get ready.

A few moments later

"Mother, is everything ready?"

Stitch stood up straighter, having heard his young masters voice.

"Yes, the Dark Lord is in the study and wishes not to be disturbed." Mistress answered.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my dear." Said a dark low voice that Stitch tried to recognize as he heard footsteps from the top of the staircase leading into a vast hall descend closer to where he was waiting.

"Oh Wilson dear! It's been so long!" cried his Mistress. "Don't tell me this is Xavier who you have been speaking so highly off."

Stitch saw a young man with black hair in spikes; he had the most amazing green eyes, stand near Master Wilson, whose silver hair and eyebrows brought out the eye patch over his. They were exactly on top of the huge staircase.

"I'm afraid so Narcissi, are we late?" Master Wilson asked.

'No one else has arrived.' Stitch wanted to answer, but he knew the punishment for speaking when not spoken too, he was rather jumpy around the oven since that day.

"Stitch, has anyone come." The Mistress commanded.

"No Madam."

The Mistress sighed and said softly, "The Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting."

At this point, they all shuddered as they remembered past Experiences, Xavier's being…

FLASHBACK

The Dark Lord stood in front of a big group, discussing plans of destroying a huge bridge in London.

"I believe it would be like that saying, "Taking candy from a baby." Voldemort hissed as a few followers chuckled.

Xavier, having heard this, spoke up saying, "Of course, SOME of us might find it harder than others." And then made a point of staring at Voldemort Mockingly.

END FLASHBACK

Xavier ribs still hurt from those curses that were shot at him, hey, it WAS funny!

XXXXXX

Malfoy remembered joking around with Goyle and saying in clear hearing shot from Snape, another of The Dark Lords names, "The-man-who-let-the-boy-live."

Malfoy promptly gave up being a comedian after that.

XXXXX

Narcissi remembered going to a party once, and getting so drunk that she had taking a pair of finger closely resembling Voldemort and Harry Potter and reenacting all of Harry's victories over the Dark Lord in an extremely childish way. Unfortunately, she had done them in squeaky voices.

XXXXX

And Wilson? Heck, all he did was mutter a HINT That Voldemort is only a character in a book and will never triumph.

…. Well, he was incredibly cynical at those moments on having lost yet another apprentice, who could blame him?

XXXXXXX

Hell, Voldemort was more pissed off at any one who mentioned that Harry Potter was his son. Damn Fan Fictions, Damn Mary Sues, like he would really do it with a mud-blood or anyone else for that matter…although…Michael Jackson….

Voldemort rubbed his temples furiously. He really needed to go kill someone. He was feeling to goody sitting in this armchair.

He held up his head when he heard a knock at the door.

"In." He hissed.

Narcissi, Wilson, Draco, and Xavier entered the room. They all knelled on the floor.

"Sir, no one else has arrived." Narcissi stated, and looked like she was speaking to the floor, rather than the man who was sitting in the chair.

"Do I look that bad?" Voldemort asked dryly.

"Sir…?" Draco glanced up quickly.

"Hn, any way, who have the Ministry hired to attempt to stop me?"

"The Teen Titans." Wilson answered.

Voldemort stared at them, and started to chuckle.

"An American team? Whatever happened to highly trained Aurors? Order of the Eagles?"

"Ermmm…its…Order of the Phoenix."

Voldemort waved at his left hand in impatience.

"Either way, they are hormonal teenagers with no real powers."

"Well…"

"Yes I know about the Roth girl, I have met her father, charming fellow, but really, they don't honestly stand a chance. As I said, they are hormonal."

"We shall use it as an advantage, Draco, Xavier, do what you know to do." Narcissi said with a smirk on her face.

Draco and Xavier both shared confused glances.

"Make snide remarks?" asked Draco.

"What he said?" asked Xavier.

"Taunt?" asked Draco.

"Woo girls?" asked Xavier.

Voldemort was now paying no attention to them, but speaking to his snake in parssoul tongue. Narcissi was smacking her head with her hand rapidity, and Wilson took some wine gulped it down harshly,

"That's it." Voldemort said sternly to the young men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stitch was now looking around nervously. His Mistress and Masters had entered the Library and had left him with no orders.

They soon exited, his Mistress glaring at the young master.

"Don't act snidely next time, think of your father!" She whispered harshly.

"I can't take it Mother!"

"Then learn to!" Narcissi hissed at Draco, then nodded at the other two and made her way up the stairs.

"You do realize how hard it is for her too see you in danger?" Wilson asked as they made their way up the grand staircase and towards Narcissi room.

"Be Grateful too have someone worried about you." X whispered so quietly that Stitch had to lean forward to hear him.

The Men all stopped at the top, X staring straight ahead, Draco shifting his eyes guiltily, and Wilson looking at the both of them without really seeing them.

Draco finally then acknowledged Stitch's existence. "Go away Stitch." He commanded.

Stitch squawked a "Yes Master!' and hurried too the kitchens too start breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**School started……………………….NO!**

Sigh, if all of you thought my updates were slow, they'll be slower thanks to 8th grade and a damn Constitution test. So, I might put Teens vs. Magic on delay for just 2 weeks, who knows, if I get enough reviews (puts on evil face, then realizes its sad face, so throws it off and looks around for a pile of faces to find evil face, then lets out a "AHA!") readers are now thoroughly disgusted while author grins like a cat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi All Reviewers or potential reviewers, I am back with a new chapter!!!!!**

**Hurray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So sorry for the long update!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now Review Review Review!!!!!!!**

Headmistress McGonagall was not easy to persuade when interviewing possible professors. For one point, she had a no exception rule for Death eaters. So, when it was time to interview the new applicant for Defense against the Dark arts, she promptly sat in her office, staring at the door. She stared and stared, sweat dripping lightly down her forehead and just barely touching the rim of her glasses as she promptly wiped it away. She continued staring at the door as she took off her glasses and quickly wiped it off at the end of her black cloak. She put her glasses on, still staring at her office door, waiting for the applicant to enter.

A swoosh came from the fireplace as Mr. Wilson edgily walked off the small hearth, wiping the soot away. The new Headmistress shook her head in surprise, then groaned, forgetting the floo system. It had past her mind that the ugly old toad hag had dispelled the charm to the Hogwarts fireplaces.

"Mr. Wilson." She said presumably. "Headmistress." He said as he took the seat in front of her desk, one eye peering, the other covered in an eye patch. "Tea?" She asked. "No, I rather get this over with." Wilson said as he waved his hand in the air to give the effect of impatience. He headmistress let out a sigh, and then nodded. "Your application." Wilson handed the sheets of paper to McGonagall as she leafed through and cleared her throat. "45 years old, Male, Single, lived in California, Jump city where you were a corporation executive that held little interest to the magical world. You privately tutored children in the Martial and Charm arts. It says here that you were friends of Mr.Trigun and when he attempted to take over the world, swore that you were under his curse. You are strong in the many Defensive arts. Quite impressive, your practically hired, but I have an exam here at Hogwarts set up for the professors they are quit rigorous these teaching exams, there noted for their rigor. People come stumbling out saying, "My Merlin, what a rigorous exam."

"Alright.""

"Spell your name."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it."

"S-l-a-d-e W-I-l-s-o-n."

"How many fingers do you have on your hand?"

"What!"

"How many finger do you have on your hand Mr. Wilson?

"…Five?"

"Wrong, your thumb and pinky don't count."

"What on earth-"

"Final question…"

Wilson rolled his eye.

"Well?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm thinking!" McGonagall said frustrated.

"What do you mean by that?" Wilson demanded.

"Not many people have gotten this far ahead, I haven't thought of enough questions." She

snapped.

"…"

"Alright…are you a death eater?"

"No."

"You sure now?"

"Yes I think I would know if I were one!" He snapped.

"Good you're hired then!"

Yes, the headmistress had a talent for interviewing. She even wrote a book about interviewing and sent it, owl-post, to the Daily-Prophet editor. Here's the note she received back.

"_Dear Ms. McGonagall,_

_You have written a very good book my dear, a very good book. Although, it does lack…everything. I'm sure if you put some sex and violence, prophets would shoot write up!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Cajuput._

**Wait stop** **this is enough! Stop this, stop this right now!**

**IHartKakashi101: What! Who are you!**

**Man: I am Mr. canon, this story has gone on long enough, and I'm shutting it down.**

**IhartKakshi101: Why?**

**Canon: You are completely out of story line!  
**

**IhartKakashi101: But, the summary say's AU**

**Canon: Yes, yes, I can see that, but I am afraid that you're characters are acting completely out of character.**

**IhartKashi101: What.**

**Canon: Yes, yes, so get back to the original story, and I may grant you with a pardon! Get on; write it a bit better now lass!  
**

**IhartKakshi101: …I hate you.**

"I don't see the point in this class." Raven said, seething as she and Victor (Cyborg) sat in the back row of the History of Magic's class with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"I don't think there is one Rae."

"You know, I think that I could go through that board like Professor Binns."

Raven said as her eye's flashed excitedly. Violet, who was sitting right next to her, edged away slowly until she was basically on Kori's lap.

"Seriously?" Victor asked/

"Yes." The violet-haired girl said emotionlessly.

"Psst, what was the date of that rebellion for those tiny little men?" Kori asked, trying to look at her teammates over Violets head.

"1808."

"Many thanks."

"Hey guys?" Violet asked as she looked around after being politely pushed from the redheads lap. "Where are Richard and Harry?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm positive he's up to something!" Harry whispered to Richard as the crouched under the statue of Hilda the gray. "I believe you, but what could Wilson want with Draco?"

"Wilson is obviously a death eater." Harry said as he edged quicker to see what Malfoy and the professor were doing over there, hunched in that corner, looking at some papers.

"Bet you Draco's one." Richard whispered.

"Well duh." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

The two raven-haired males put their extendable ears back on to listen to the conversation being held. "Draco, you last marks on the exam was 23, I want you to take it over right after class lets out today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, I didn't understand what to study." Malfoy told the professor as he looked up at the silvered haired man.

"It was mainly focused on Tuesday's lecture notes."

"Oh! I see now! Thank you sir!"

"It's all right…do you hear something?"

Daco listened, and then he heard it. "Probably some first years giggling about something.

"MHz, yes, I can hear some giggling. Odd, oh well, remember, exemption test is after class."

"Right,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry whispered, "Code, definitely code."

"They're going to have a death eater meeting!" Richard exclaimed.

"Good ting Gryffindor have DADA with the Slytherin's, we can keep an eye on them." Harry said excitedly. The two teens both started day-dreaming on how Kori would act if they caught to Death Eaters

"_Oh, you two are so amazing! I think I'm in love! You saved our world from unimaginable evil, my hero's!"_

A passing Xavier White brought the two out of their thoughts/

He walkd to the direction of the boy's, WAC, and entered.

Richard and Harry glanced at each other.

"Death eater?"

"Death Eater."

'As long as I can kill him for touching my koori!' they both thought.

The boy's turned back at the spot where the two supposed Death Eaters had stood. "Curses, they got away!" Harry yelled as he threw off the invisibility cloak.

The boys stood there, thinking expressions on their faces, then after five minutes, Richard spoke,

" Do you think that they were really talking about that DADA test we had?"

They both glanced at each other, and then both laughed. "Nah!" they said at the same time.


	13. IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL

Hello readers! 

It has been such a long time for an update, so I know most of you want to kill me. (Nervous laughter)

I've decided to end Teens vs. Magic and rewrite it.

I'll probably post the new, rewritten, revised, Teens vs. Magic in two days tops. I feel that this one will be more structured and that people will enjoy it more. It is much less confusing and hopefully better written with a strong outline to it.

The story is the same (Teen Titans at Hogwarts) but rides on the 6th Harry Potter book plot line and structure. I am very sorry for the inconvenient letter from me, and I hope desperately that all of you will enjoy the rewritten and revised Fic.

Sincerely,

IhartKakashi101

P.S I am looking for an editor, if you would like to do it or know someone who can do it, please send me a message.


End file.
